


Cage the Cardinal

by swankysAssafrass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Rape, Violence, oh but also romantic consensual lurve making, snazzy night clubs, the whole kitten caboodle, trolls are human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankysAssafrass/pseuds/swankysAssafrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her red silk dress sparkled subtly in the spotlight, hugging the slim curves of her figure tightly. Abundant black hair cascaded down her back, curling about her round face and shoulders in ringlets.</p><p>When she scanned the crowd you could swear your eyes locked together for the briefest of moments, and you felt a shiver run down your spine as her ruby red eyes seemed to burn into yours.</p><p>“I’ve got to meet her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage the Cardinal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AU idea of amarantto’s.
> 
> Fair warning, shit will be going down eventually, and things will get intense.
> 
> The song that is sung is called “The Nearness of You” by Jo Stafford. I recommend listening to it while reading the tidbit, it adds to the mood ;)
> 
> Enjoy~

_Intrigue_

You rub your eyes in a vain attempt to stay awake, pressing the palms in hard until mini fireworks spring up behind your lids. As you lean back your office chair squeaks in protest, and you make a mental note to have your secretary see that it gets oiled.

You hadn’t imagined at the ripe age of twenty four you’d be tired by ten o’clock, yet here you were trying to fend off the sandman with a spritzer bottle. Then again, you weren’t a particularly _normal_ twenty four year old. Being the next successor or Strider Studio’s you had a lot of irons in the fire. Countless meetings, traveling all over the states on business, and not to mention your first record deal that your Bro had entrusted to you. For the past couple of weeks you’ve been hammering out the details on a record deal with some poppy, auto-tuned little bimbo, and to be honest your patience was wearing thin. However your success in the music industry depended on your doing this right; your Bro was watching carefully. If this deal fell through you could count on another ten years of his harsh training “preparing” you for the “tough world of business”. Fortunately things were going smoothly, (albeit slowly) and you could already see yourself taking your place beside your Bro and co-ruling the company until his retirement.

You are contemplating the changes you will make to the office when you inherit it (one involving a martini glass shaped hot tub, for ironic purposes of course), when the door to your current office flings open and your best friend/co-worker John Egbert strides in.

“Hey Dave! What are you still doing here this late??”

Ignoring him, you lean over and languidly press a button on your intercom.

“Jade, what have I told you about letting Egderp into my office without fair warning first?” You say into the speaker.

“Sorry Dave! He may or may not have bribed me with tickets to a Santana concert,” came Jade’s voice in return, not sounding guilty at all.

“Dammit Egbert, quit bribing my secretary with material goods. She’s spoiled enough already.” You joke, keeping your finger on the button so Jade hears.

“I don’t mind being bribed at all. This girl is going to a Santana concert for free! Well I’m clocking out for the night, so be sure to call if you need anything Dave.”

“Roger that Harley.” You say and disconnect with a smile. Not only was she witty, but she was a damn good secretary if you ever had one.

“So what brings you to these neck of the woods?” you ask, swiveling to look at John.

“I’ve come to rescue you from yourself.” He replies, fixing you with a determined stare. You sigh dramatically.

“I told you before John I don’t need saving. Sorry to break it to you, but your princess is in another castle. I just don’t have the time to go out lately. The multiple irons I have pending in multiple fires don’t tend themselves you know.”

John doesn't look swayed.

“I’m not taking no for an answer this time. Even if I have to drag you out of this office spouting excuses in the form of raps I swear I’ll do it!” he declares, crossing his arms for emphasis. His big blue eyes, eternal bed hair and overbite make him look about as threatening as a hamster, but you find yourself relenting anyway. He’s right; you _have_ been working hard lately. A couple of beers with a friend couldn’t hurt. You sigh once again as you run a hand through your hair.

“Alright alright you’ve convinced me. Now where are you planning on dragging me oh knight in shining armor?” That makes him smile.

“Rose took me to a really awesome place the other night. I think it’s just the kind of relaxing environment you need right now.” He responds.

You eye him dubiously, not trusting a hangout that your step-sister decides she likes, but you trust John.

“Lead the way my man.” You say and throw on your coat.

~*~

The “place” that John takes you to is not entirely what you were expecting. You had thought he’d take you to a bar somewhere so you could chug down a couple of cold ones, maybe eat some half-assed greasy bar food and unsanitary peanuts, but it seems he had something else in mind. You had just entered a snazzy restaurant. A young man takes your coat for you and a hostess who looks like she’s just stepped straight from a 50’s movie leads you and John to your table. You eye the white tablecloth, roses and dim candlelight with trepidation.

“You realize when I said “at least buy me dinner first” the other day I was joking right?” You say. John’s cheeks turn the same shade as the roses.

“I-It’s not like that and you know it! No ho-“

“Yeah yeah no homo, I’m just teasin ya Egbert.” You grin. John visibly relaxes.

Your waiter comes over to take your order, and just as he’s leaving the dim lighting becomes even dimmer.  

“What is with this place and dim lighting? It’s like they _want_ the waiters to comedically spill a tray of food on someone’s lap.”

“Shhhhh it’s about to start,” John shushes you, pointing to a stage which you hadn’t noticed until now. A piano begins to softly play as the red velvet curtains pull back, and a spotlight fades into existence on a lone figure standing in the center of the stage.

_“It’s not the pale moon that excites me~”_

The woman held a large old fashioned microphone as she sang, and you watched mesmerized as her mouth moved with each sweet syllable, bright red lips parting over white teeth.

_“That thrills and delights me~”_

Her red silk dress sparkled subtly in the spotlight, hugging the slim curves of her figure tightly. Abundant black hair cascaded down her back, curling about her round face and shoulders in ringlets.

_“It’s just the nearness of you~”_

When she scanned the crowd you could swear your eyes locked together for the briefest of moments, and you felt a shiver run down your spine as her ruby red eyes seemed to burn into yours.

You sit in shock for you don’t know how long, watching as the woman croons out words of love and longing. She sways where she stands, her hips subtly swinging in time with the melody. Shaking your head to clear it you hear John and the other patrons clapping, and realize the performance has ended. You glance up quickly only to see as the curtains close upon the woman’s retreating form. The lights get brighter as your waiter finally returns with your dinner, which you suddenly have no appetite for.

“Man that was great, she was even better than last time. What did you think Dave? Dave?” John asks, waving a hand in front of your face.

“I’ve got to meet her.” You say, still feeling those eyes burning you.

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve got to meet her.” You repeat, rising from your chair.

“Whoa dude, are you talking about the performer just now? What, was it like love at first sight or something?” Says John, looking at you with an expression that’s half amused and half worried. You don’t answer him, instead snatching the roses from the vase in the middle of the table and heading towards the door beside the stage.

When you almost reach it a waiter bars your way.

“Excuse me sir, but customers aren’t allowed backstage… is that a centerpiece in your hand?”

“Oh I’m sorry.” You say and take a couple hundreds from your wallet, slipping them into his waistcoat pocket and patting it for good measure. His eyes widen.

“Uh, enjoy your VIP tour sir!” He says, but you’re already through the door and shutting it behind you, staring down a dark hallway. You stop when you almost pass the door marked “dressing room”, and notice the door is cracked with light spilling out.

With a roll of your shoulders you steel yourself, and without thinking reach out and open the door. In hindsight barging into a women’s dressing room might not have been one of your smoothest moves. But instead of getting an eyeful of bared breasts or butt, you are greeted with the sight of a guy in a sparkly dress grumbling as he attempted to take off his stilettos.

You make a strange sound in the back of your throat, and the guy jolts in shock.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!” He yells, stumbling back against the dresser.

“You’re a dude?” You say numbly. He snorts.

“Good observation _Sherlock_. Now GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM.”

You abscond so fast the flowers fly from your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter. I'm hoping once school starts up again I won't be too busy to update often. We'll see.
> 
> Oh and amarantto did a little sketch too, but I wanted to add it at the end because I didn't want it to spoil anything. Here it is:  
> http://amarantto.tumblr.com/post/43693405864/davekat-humanstuck-au-amazed-by-her-talent-and
> 
> Yup.


End file.
